¿Te conozco?
by Aldana Sakura
Summary: "Cuenta la leyenda que en lo profundo del bosque, en el momento en que se pone el sol, se escucha a lo lejos una melodía, que más bien es un canto, sin embargo es uno cargado de dolor y nostalgia… la voz de una mujer es la que se escucha al caer la noche… nadie la ha visto… pero solo saben que la voz es realmente hermosa…" Espero que lo disfruten.
1. Viaje

Hola ^^ bueno esta es una nueva historia… por el cumple de mi gato favorito XD espero que les guste, no será larga… porque la verdad tengo mucho que escribir ¬¬ y pues mañana actualizo "Amor prohibido" y pues ya recupere la contraseña de la otra cuenta *-* jajá así que para el viernes actualizo "Una vez más" *-*

Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen XD

**- ¿Te conozco? -**

**Capitulo 1 **

_**Viaje…**_

- Cuenta la leyenda que en lo profundo del bosque, en el momento en que se pone el sol, se escucha a lo lejos una melodía, que más bien es un canto, sin embargo es uno cargado de dolor y nostalgia… la voz de una mujer es la que se escucha al caer la noche… nadie la ha visto… pero solo saben que la voz es realmente hermosa… - Decía mi pequeña hermana mientras se despedía de mi en la estación de autobuses

- ah ya veo ¿Me dices esto para que me asuste? pues Aoi no soy un niño chillón como tu… - suspire la verdad es que mi hermana a veces es insoportable, sonreí cuando ella hizo un puchero

- Hermanito… te pasas y tanto que me costó aprenderme tal y como lo dice la página de internet… pero bueno… si la llegas a ver me avisas… supongo que para que su voz sea hermosa debe ser una chica muy bonita – concluyo mi hermana mientras llevaba un dedo a su mentón, dando a entender que estaba razonando algo…

- ¿Y de donde sacaste eso? – pregunte… la verdad no es que me interese, pero es raro ya que nunca escuche esa leyenda…

- mmm la verdad estaba buscando como era el pueblo al que ibas y por casualidad me encontré con esta leyenda urbana, según leí comenzó hace 10 años… extraño ¿no? – dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa… ya veo, en fin, muchas de las cosas que se publican en internet son falsas…

- Bueno me voy… Adiós mamá – dije viendo a mi madre quien me veía con tristeza

- Adiós mi querido Natsy… mamá te extrañara, me saludas a tu tierna prima… dile que la extrañamos… por cierto te lavas los dientes, comes bien… - ahí vamos de nuevo… mi madre tan sobre protectora…

- sí, si – dije mientras me alejaba de ellas…

- ¡Por cierto Natsume… pase lo que pase allá…! – grito mi madre, pero se detuvo, la cuestione con la mirada… pero ella solo negó con la cabeza… bueno sea lo que sea que me fuera a decir, no era de importancia…

Sin más que decir me subí al autobús… ir a visitar a mi prima, no me alegraba mucho… pero bueno… que le vamos hacer… sin embargo hay algo que me inquieta pero no sé que es… tal vez sea porque regresare a ese pueblo… después de 10 años.

**Continuara… **

Esta vez no será una historia desgarradora… bueno si… pero será tierna *-* jajá bueno espero actualizar pronto ^^u y pues siguiente capítulo "Una chica extraña" ^^ Adiós y FELIZ CUMPLE NATSY! XD

Cuídense :D


	2. Una chica extraña

Hola! gracias por leer ^^ mmm pues espero que me sigan hasta el final, por el cual me van a matar ¬¬u pero ya no les digo nada ^^u jajá es el segundo capítulo… espero que les guste XD

Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen XD

**- ¿Te conozco? -**

**Capitulo 2**

_**Una chica extraña… **_

¿Algunas vez no se han preguntado que ya han estado en un lugar?... yo si… si no supiera que cuando era un niño vine de visita a este pueblo, pensaría que me estaba volviendo loco… pero… ¿Por qué me siento así?... la verdad es que recuerdo muy poco de este lugar, recuerdo muy pocas cosas de cuando tenía 6 años de edad.

- Ah eres tu – dijo mi prima cuando abrió la puerta… con muy poco interés como siempre, la verdad es que casi no hablo con ella, es mas siento a veces que me odia por algo… ¿Pero por qué?

- Si – dije con la misma indiferencia, no hacía mucho que había llegado a este lugar, el cual me parecía nostálgico y por alguna razón cuando el camión en el que venía paso cerca del bosque… sentí que algo me llamaba… pero jamás supe que… o quién.

- ¿y cómo está la tía? – pregunte, no quería venir a este lugar… mientras más rápido regresara a casa, mejor.

- mmm va mejorando… me sorprende que tu hayas venido… pensé que vendría Aoi o mi tía… - dijo Hotaru viendo a la ventana, pude ver sus ojeras por lo poco que había dormido los últimos días, al parecer su madre aun se encuentra delicada…

- Se repondrá – no pregunte, le afirme, estaba consciente de que mi tía era una mujer fuerte… - estoy aquí para lo que necesites Hotaru… mi madre no pudo venir porque no podemos dejar sola a Aoi – lamentablemente Aoi había heredado la misma enfermedad que la de la madre de Hotaru…

- Lo sé – después Hotaru desapareció de la sala…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Iba caminado por la calle… al estar en la casa de Hotaru me vino un horrible sentimiento de nostalgia… recuerdo que en esa casa jugaba con una alegre Hotaru… sin embargo hoy en día es totalmente lo contrario…

Iba caminando, sin rumbo, sin ningún objetivo… sin darme cuenta llegue hasta ese bosque… fue como si mis pies se movieran solos… me adentre en él… recuerdo levemente que lo visitaba cuando era un niño… con alguien… ¿Pero con quien?...

Mientras trataba de recordar y un leve dolor invadía mi cabeza… escuche una leve voz… me pare en seco para comprobar que no era parte de mi imaginación… pero no fue así.

"_Cuenta la leyenda que en lo profundo del bosque, en el momento en que se pone el sol, se escucha a lo lejos una melodía, que más bien es un canto, sin embargo es uno cargado de dolor y nostalgia… la voz de una mujer es la que se escucha al caer la noche… nadie la ha visto… pero solo saben que la voz es realmente hermosa…"_

Las palabras de mi hermana invadieron mi mente, mientras varias imágenes borrosas pasaban por ella… y se hacía más fuerte el dolor… ¿Sera acaso…? no, aun no ha anochecido… sin embargo…

Con mucho esfuerzo me adentre al bosque y fue cuando escuche la voz con más claridad…

_Incluso si me abrazas tan fuerte hasta sofocarme_

_Nunca nos convertiremos en uno _

_En el lugar más profundo de la dulzura_

_El tocarse el uno al otro es puro dolor _

_Atemos nuestras manos hacia el resplandor _

_No podremos volver a soñar jamás _

_Juntamos las manos hacia la incertidumbre_

_Juntos caminamos hacia_

_EL cruel amanecer_

Mientras avanzaba teniendo al canto de aquella mujer como guía, pude verla… Aoi no estaba equivocada… realmente era una mujer hermosa… o bueno una chica, porque podía decir que era de mi edad… castaña y de piel blanca… como si fuera obra de alguna magia, el dolor se desvaneció.

_Las palabras verdaderas se encuentran_

_En algún lugar del mundo verdadero,_

_Al acecho esta,_

_De nuestra noche silenciosa y sin amor_

_Inclusive ahora_

Seguí caminando… por alguna razón quería llegar a su lado… sin embargo por culpa de una hoja seca que pise, fue que ella se espanto y dejo de cantar, volteo hacia mí y pude ver sus ojos color ámbar, primero me observaron con curiosidad, para después pasar de la sorpresa a la alegría… su sonrisa… fue lo que me atrapo.

- Lo siento – dije tratando de cubrir mi sonrojo

- No te preocupes – me dijo… su voz era muy dulce – Hola – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

- ¿siempre cantas en este lugar? – pregunte recordando la leyenda

- Si… me tranquiliza, además de que me recuerda mucho a una promesa que hice en este lugar… - dijo mientras me sonreía

- Ya veo… - dije, al parecer Aoi se desilusionara, al saber que la chica de la leyenda no era un fantasma o algo parecido, si no una chica común…

- Mikan – dijo mientras extendía su mano

- Natsume – conteste mientras tomaba su mano suave y tibia… ella sonrió y me observo con ternura mientras susurraba algo que no alcance a escuchar por el sonido que hicieron los arboles gracias al viento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto interesada

- Solo caminaba – dije mientras encogía los hombros… por alguna razón me sentía cómodo a su lado

- ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño? – pregunto mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco y jugaba con sus dedos…

Yo alce los hombros mientras comenzaba a caminar y ella me seguía… durante el tiempo que estuve a su lado no dejo de preguntar cosas sobre mi… el lugar donde vivía, como me iba en la escuela, si tenía novia o amigos y de mi familia… sin embargo cuando yo le preguntaba sobre ella, evadía la respuesta diciendo sus gustos y disgustos…

- Debe ser muy divertido tener amigos – dijo ella mientras veía el cielo

- ¿Tu no tienes? – pregunte, ella me vio y agacho la cabeza mientras negaba - ¿No vas al escuela? – pregunte una vez más, ella alzo la mirada… pude ver en sus ojos tristeza y antes de que pudiera repetir mi pregunta, ella se despidió diciendo que ya estaba anocheciendo… trate de acompañarla, pero ella se negó… diciendo que su casa estaba cerca.

Comenzó a correr entre los arboles mientras se alejaba… y me despedía con la mano y una gran sonrisa… pero lo que más me desconcertó fue cuando me dijo…

- Gracias por haber regresado… Nat – me sorprendí… algo me decía que la conocía… regrese a casa, pero Hotaru ya estaba durmiendo… así que decidí hacer lo mismo, sin embargo el solo recuerdo de Mikan me inquietaba… el recuerdo de esa chica extraña…

**Continuara…**

La verdad es que esta historia (por los que me conocen MUY bien) tiene algo muy ligado a mi ^^ pero bueno… La canción que canta Mikan es Michiyuki subtitulada en español es muy bonita y te hace llorar, además va con la historia T.T a lo largo de la historia presentare lo demás de la canción y si quieren escucharla pues el link está en mi perfil.

Gaby34355: Gracias por leer ^^ y si lo sé a mi lambien me trauman O.O jajá, ya verás que me querrás matar en el final, pero bueno ^^u y sip ya actualiza… me tienes desesperada por no actualizar jajá bueno pues nos vemos por qué aun me falta actualizar ^^u

Eve-tsuki: gracias por leer ^^ y sip pronto continuare con las demás historias ^^ las de esta cuenta no son muy largas ¬¬ en comparación con "Una vez más" que no va ni a la mitad ¬¬u jajá

Camilaflordeloto: Gracias por leer ^^ espero que te guste… pero ten preparado tu pañuelo T.T

Yuri-chan: creo que tus preguntas están contestadas ^^u gracias por comentar y todavía falta mucho por ver XD

Gracias por leer a todos ^^ y pues espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo "Sentimientos…" dirán que voy muy rápido, pero este es un minifanfic así que preparen sus pañuelos T.T jajá por cierto en la otra cuenta actualizare mañana "Una vez más" ahora si ^^ no pasa de este fin de semana, por cierto "Amor prohibido" tendrá otros tres capítulos, también es un minifanfic… y "La conejita y el lobo" falta para el final cinco capítulos

Bueno ahora si… nos vemos XD cuídense


	3. Sentimientos

Hola! tercer capítulo ^^ espero que les guste XD este Fanfic me deja con un nudo en la garganta cada vez que lo escribo T.T tal vez se alargué un poco ^^

Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen XD

**- ¿Te conozco? -**

**Capitulo 3**

_**Sentimientos…**_

¿Alguna vez se han enamorado en tan poco tiempo?... Sin embargo debo de admitir que siento que conozco a Mikan desde hace años… y ahora que nos vemos diario es que me doy cuenta de eso.

Todos los días voy al bosque, cerca del mismo árbol que ella frecuenta… esta semana que hemos estado junto, no hacemos otra cosa que platicar… hablar de mí, mas no de ella…

_Conociéndonos para apartar esta soledad, _

_No sabemos que se pueda cambiar con un beso_

_Incluso así, estoy temblando de alegría _

_Al saber que por fin te conoceré_

_Por favor sostén mi frágil corazón _

Como todos los días la encuentro en el mismo lugar, cantando la misma canción… todos los días, ella me dice que lo hace mientras espera a alguien, sin embargo jamás me ha dicho a quien, o mejor dicho… jamás le he preguntado… ya que cada vez que pienso en preguntarle un dolor inexplicable comienza a invadir mi corazón…

_No podremos volver a soñar nunca más_

_No podremos correr a un lugar cálido_

_Seguramente lograremos superar _

_El cruel amanecer _

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado qué tan fácil puede ser perder algo?... ahora me lo pregunto, o mejor dicho vivo con esa incertidumbre, el día que la pierda y ya no pueda verla… sin embargo solo sería la distancia la que nos separaría ¿Verdad?

_Abandonada esta la tranquilidad _

_Las palabras verdaderas que deseas encontrar _

_Para que con amor nos hagamos daño el uno al otro _

_Algún día, seguramente _

- Hola – dijo después de que dejo de cantar y se percato de mi presencia

- ¿hoy hace mucho frio, no crees? – pregunte, la verdad es que no tenía nada que decirle… nunca había tenido algo que decirle, solo iba a ese lugar a verla… solo me conformaba con eso… verla ahí, sonriendo, mientras esperaba a alguien… ¿Pero a quien?

- Es verdad… - dijo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí el cual siempre me encantaba contemplar… - ¿Y cómo está tu tía? – Mikan sabía la situación de la familia de mi tía ya que era la razón por la cual me encontraba en ese pueblo.

- Bien… pronto se repondrá… - dije con un suspiro

- Ya veo – dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza… por alguna razón, el verla triste despertaba un dolor en mi corazón, un sentimiento de impotencia que era difícil de calmar… pero antes de que pudiera prometerle que estaríamos en contacto aun después de mi partida, ella se abalanzo hacia mi mientras rodeaba sus brazos en mis cintura y apoyaba su rostro en mi pecho…

- Mikan… - susurre, no sabía que decir

- No me dejes… ya no… por favor, Natsume – dijo mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza mi camiseta – Por favor… no quiero estar sola… - mi cuerpo respondió solo, no pensaba con claridad es ese momento, solo me deje llevar por el momento… y la bese… mientras la apretaba con fuerza sujetándola de la cintura…

Al principio sentí como temblaba en mis brazos, para después relajarse y corresponderme, la amaba… pero no podía decírselo con palabras… solo se lo pude expresar con acciones… por falta de aire tuvimos que sepáranos, sin embargo ella en lugar de decir algo o regañarme por mi actitud… sonrió…

- jamás te dejare sola… siempre permaneceré a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase – dije sin pensar o mejor dicho lo dijo mi corazón… ella me volvió a abrazar mientras susurro algo que no alcance a escuchar… No hubo palabras… solo acciones y caricias, con las cuales nos expresábamos nuestros sentimientos, sentí su amor hacia a mí, me amaba tanto como yo… ¿O eso quiero pensar yo?

Después de unas horas de platica y sonrisas de parte de ambos, tuvimos que separarnos… la vi marchar… sin embargo un miedo inexplicable comenzó a invadirme… una desesperación de perder a la persona que tanto amaba, pero… este sentimiento era familiar, ya lo había sentido antes…

Me marche a casa de la madre de Hotaru y como siempre ella no me dirigió la palabra… subí a mi cuarto y descanse o mejor dicho trate… ya que a media noche… un sueño me departo.

Caminaba por el mismo bosque que frecuentaba para ver a Mikan, sin embargo tenía seis años de edad… - Mi familia se mudara… y me tendré que alejar de ti – le dije a una niña castaña que se encontraba cerca de mí, la niña comenzó a llorar mientras se abalanzaba a mí y me pedía que me quedara… justo como había pasado hace unas horas…

- Regresare… te lo prometo… - dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y en la frente… ella sonrió…

- Ven aquí mañana antes de que te vayas – me pidió mientras se despedía de mi… - te espero mañana aquí – dijo para después marcharse… yo sonreí, claro que estaría ahí…

Desperté, era algo extraño… ¿Era Mikan? pero… yo no recordaba nada… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... sin embargo aparte mis pensamientos cuando vi a mi prima al pie de la puerta de mi habitación…

- Hotaru… - susurre, ella lanzo una mirada fría para después apartarse de la puerta… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?, pero algo si tenía claro… y eran mis sentimientos hacia Mikan.

**Continuara… **

¿Qué tal? O.O jajá ¿Creen que Mikan está muerta? ¬w¬ pues veremos en el final ^^ jajá bueno pues espero que les haya gustado y pues gracias por leer… el siguiente capítulo se llama "¿Te conozco?..." T.T bueno pues no sé cuando actualice ya que estoy trabajando, pero espero hacerlo pronto ^^

Vamos a contestar los comentarios XD

camilaflordeloto: Yo también he llorado con algunos Fanfic T.T jaja pero bueno… ¬¬ jaja gracias por leer y pues ya se viene lo bueno ^^

Yanelix: pues sinceramente jamás he escuchado una historia así ^^ pero déjame investigar, tal vez haya una ^^ mmm y pues la mayoría que dice Natsume son mis pensamientos, también diré que me paso algo así, pero ya es decimada información ^^

eve-tsuki: gracias por leer y si te responde te diré el final ^^ jaja y bueno pues espero que la leas hasta el final XD

PetiichinaD'muZ: Gracias por leer jaja y ni te esperaras lo que pasara en el final O.O mi mente retorcida está haciendo el final pues … bueno no diré mas ^^ espero que la leas hasta el final XD

yuri-chan: jaja gracias por leer ^^ pero bueno espero que me sigas hasta el final XD

Gaby34355: yo también llore con la canción y esta más triste la que usare para el final ^^ bueno pues gracias por leer

Floorcita: jaja gracias ^^ bueno pues espero que te guste el final y pues gracias por leer XD

Bueno eso es todo y pues se acuerdan de mi Fanfic lemon "Deseo" pues estoy haciendo la segunda parte, "Deseo… segunda parte ¿Por qué no?" jaja bueno esto es como regalo de año nuevo y espero que les guste la idea… aunque ya lo leran ^^ ahora si nos vemos adiós XD

Cuídense *-*


	4. ¿Te conozco?

Hola! espero que les guste el capitulo XD por cierto ya se viene el 20 de diciembre, creo que es el día que se publica el capítulo de Gakuen Alice.

Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen XD

**- ¿Te conozco? -**

**Capitulo 4**

_**¿Te conozco?...**_

Como todos los días me dirijo al mismo lugar donde se encuentra Mikan, la verdad hoy pienso pregúntale una cosa, la misma que ha venido invadiendo mi mente desde el día que la conocí… Sin embargo me detuve de repente al recordar, lo que Hotaru me había dicho segundo antes de que abandonara la casa…

"_Lo mejor será que termine pronto… después será más doloroso" _susurro desde el comedor, yo no conteste… pero si me inquiete… ¿terminar?... ¿Con que?...

Llegue al mismo lugar y como siempre la encontré cantando la misma canción… me observo durante unos segundos y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme… correspondí el abrazo mientras muchas preguntas invadían mi mente… ¿Quién era realmente Mikan?

Pase toda la tarde como siempre a su lado, platicando y besándonos, ella sonreía y a pesar de lo que Hotaru dijo… me encantaba verla sonreír…

Llegue a casa por la tarde, después de despedirme de Mikan. Vi a Hotaru en la sala… sin embargo estaba decidido a pasarla de largo pero esta vez me detuvo…

- Natsume… - llamo, pero la ignore y seguí mi camino… entre a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, mientras el sueño me ganaba…

Tuve un sueño… o mejor dicho era una pesadilla ya que me encontraba corriendo con desesperación por la calle y fue cuando vi algo que me impacto… un charco de sangre y en medio de este se encontraba la misma niña castaña de mi sueño anterior, con un gato de peluche negro. Por alguna razón me quede de pie sin moverme… mi mente solo repetía una cosa _"Esto no puede ser… es un sueño"_ y antes de que pudiera reaccionar desperté…

Me senté en la cama, aun sentía como si pecho fuera oprimido por algo… como si hubiera llorado, me sorprendí al sentir mis mejillas húmedas… - Te dije que lo terminaras – escuche desde la entrada de mi cuarto

- Hotaru – susurre y ella me lanzo un peluche, lo levante y mire con seriedad a Hotaru… era el mismo gatito negro, pero se veía viejo por el paso del tiempo… - ¿Qué? – pregunte…

- Es mejor que no recuerdes nada… en aquel tiempo estabas desecho… - dijo mientras entraba a mi habitación – Sin embrago… en aquel tiempo yo te lo advertí, te pedí que te quedaras, te rogué… pero tu decidiste irte y esas fueron las consecuencias… - después salió del cuarto…

Yo me quede unos segundos de pie… algo en mi me decía que saliera corriendo y buscara a Mikan y así lo hice… Salí de casa aunque era de noche, no sabía porque, pero tenía que ir al bosque. Cuando llegue ahí escuche la misma melodía…

_Incluso si me abrazas tan fuerte hasta sofocarme _

_Nunca nos convertiremos en uno _

_Las frías estrellas antes del anochecer _

_Por favor iluminen nuestro camino _

_El camino que es solo para nosotros _

Volteo a verme después de terminar la acción, era la primera vez que escuchaba el final… y por primera vez tuvo un sentido para mi… ella solo me observaba sin pronunciar una palabra – Mikan … - la llame y ella solo sonrió

- Perdóname Natsume… esta es la última vez que nos veremos… no pude mantener nuestra promesa… trate… pero… - comenzó a llorar mientras un miedo inmenso comenzó a invadirme… el sentimiento de perder algo importante…

- Mikan… ¿Qué sucede?... – pregunte pero ella negó con la cabeza

- Gracias por todo Natsume… al final regresaste a verme, estoy muy feliz… pero ya no puedo aguantar más… nadie… ni Hotaru… - me sorprendí ¿Mikan conocía a Hotaru?

Me arme de valor, y pregunte algo que quería preguntar desde hace unos días… - Mikan ¿Te conozco?... me refiero a ¿Si te conozco desde tiempo atrás? – termine de decir y vi como ella asentía.

- Éramos amigos hace diez años cuando tu vivías en este pueblo… antes de que te fueras a la ciudad yo te cite aquí para regalarte ese peluche que traes ahí – dijo mientras señalaba el gatito, el cual no me había dado cuenta que no lo había soltado… - pero… tu no llegaste a tiempo, se hacía tarde y ya había anochecido… entonces… yo fui a buscarte – su voz se fue entrecortando, pude ver que tenía ganas de llorar… - era muy torpe y al cruzar la calle yo… - corrí a abrazarla, no quería escuchar como terminaba su relato… - Lo siento… - susurro, trate de hablar pero no pude y mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme aun mas hasta que vi todo oscuro y perdí el conocimiento.

**Continuara… **

¿Qué tal? bueno pues la verdad ya tengo el final, solo faltan dos capítulos, por cierto el capitulo 5 se llama "La realidad" ^^

Camilaflordeloto: jajá gracias por leer XD y pues ya leí tu lemon O.O me gusto, como que fue algo diferente *-* pero termino muy rápido … mmm no se pero me gusto mucho, es que me gustan las cosas diferentes, espero leer un lemon mas *-* jajá y pues ya deje mi comentario XD

Se RareCe27: gracias por leer ^^ y ya somos dos *-* yo también me fijo en esos detalles por eso luego dejo de leer las historias porque ya no me atraen tanto, pero bueno XD además eres una divina jajá el final va algo así, pero con una sorpresita que me dirán "eres cruel Laura" pero bueno, gracias por cementar.

Yuri-chan: pues algo así, no es un fantasma, fantasma 7.7 si has visto Midori no hibi (anime muy bueno, el cual recomiendo) se darán una idea de lo que es Mikan *-* jajá gracias por leer XD

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos ahoritita ya que voy a empezar a escribir "Amor prohibido"

Cuídense :D


	5. La realidad

Hola… penúltimo capítulo T.T pero bueno todo llega a su fin algún día XD por cierto… el lunes final de "amor prohibido" y de esta historia… ya después actualizare "Siempre mía" ^^ pues comencemos XD

Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen XD

**- ¿Te conozco? -**

**Capitulo 5**

**La realidad…**

- Natsume – escuche que me llamaban a lo lejos… sin embargo no podía abrir los ojos o mejor dicho no los quería abrir ya que sabía que lo que me esperaba no sería nada bueno… en mi mente se repetían varias escenas, en las cuales se encontraba Mikan, siempre sonriendo a lado mío… también recordé el día que Mikan me cito en el bosque… pero hubo una que me desconcertó aun mas…

- No vayas – decía mi pequeña prima Hotaru aferrándose a mi brazo… - mi mamá está muy mal… quédate a mi lado, por favor Natsume – dijo mientras me abrazaba… yo era apenas un niño… ¿Cómo podía saber lo que traería el haberme quedado a lado de Hotaru?... – no quiero estar sola… - susurro mi prima mientras se quedaba dormida… mire hacia la ventana y pude ver que estaba oscureciendo… así que aun pensando que podría encontrar a Mikan, salí a buscarla, corrí por las calles vacías y al legar a la avenida cerca del bosque… fue donde la vi… en el suelo y un charco de sangre a su alrededor… de repente desperté…

- Natsume – era Hotaru, tenía la esperanza de que fuera Mikan, la que me llamaba

- ¿Y Mikan? – pregunte… aun sabiendo la respuesta, vi como Hotaru negaba con la cabeza

- Te lo advertí – dijo mientras se ponía de pie… y se alejaba…

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¡Dime Hotaru por favor! ¡Estoy arto de todo esto! – grite, estaba desesperado, tenía una idea de lo que pudiese estar pasando… pero no quería créela… tenia la vaga esperanza de que mis suposiciones fueran erróneas…

- Esta bien… te contare… al fin y al cabo ya todo ha terminado… - susurro Hotaru con voz cortada… - Mikan está muerta… - sentí como mi corazón de detuvo un momento o mejor dicho todo a mi alrededor… tenía la sensación de haber muerto por un instante ¿Muerta?... No quería oírlo, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber la verdad… - Mikan estuvo en coma todo este tiempo… falleció ayer por la noche Natsume… - ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Mikan estaba viva cuando yo llegue… pero si estaba en coma ¿Cómo venia a cantar al bosque? … al parecer Mikan me espero hasta el último momento… y se despidió de mi… mis mejillas se humedecieron al saber la verdad… la realidad en la que me encontraba y no quería asumir…

- ¿Entonces por qué no recuerdo nada? – le pregunte a mi prima, quien no quitaba esa mirada fría

- Tu mismo quisiste olvidarlo… - me sorprendí ante su respuesta – cuando paso lo del accidente quedaste en Shock, no hablabas, no comías, ni dormías… hasta que un día volviste a ser el mismo… pero cuando se te pregunto sobre Mikan… tu dijiste que no conocías a alguien llamado así… a pesar de que Mikan estaba viva, nuestros padres decidieron que eso sería lo mejor… que olvidaras, ya que también no había esperanzas de que ella despertara… - dijo mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente – yo te amaba Natsume… pero al estar cerca de ti… la recordaba a ella y por eso me aleje… - acaricio mi mejilla, mientras me regalaba una dulce sonrisa…

- ¿Dónde está Mikan? – pregunte… quería ver con mis propios ojos, si era verdad…

- Dentro de poco será enterrada… solo se eso, ya que al parecer su padre tiene prisa de irse del pueblo – dijo mientras se alejaba nuevamente de mí, yo sin pensarlo dos veces fui hacia ella… aun tenía la esperanza de que pudiera ser todo esto una pesadilla… - Solo recuerda esto Natsume… no cometas una locura – escuche decir a Hotaru… pero eso no me impidió de que fuera tras Mikan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Alguna vez han perdido a alguien importante para ustedes? ¿Sentir esa necesidad de ir con esa persona? Desde hace poco siempre criticaba a las personas que cometían suicidio… las llamaba cobardes, por no afrontar los problemas y salir de ellos de esa forma mediocre…

Pero ahora que estoy en la misma situación que ellos, como me arrepiento de haberlo pensado… ver a la persona que amas, adentro de una caja… pálida, con los ojos cerrados… te hace pensar muchas cosas… aunque sabes lo que realmente está pasando, aun tienes la leve esperanza de que esa persona se ponga de pie y te sonría como lo solía hacer siempre… pero… te das cuenta de que eso no pasara… cuando la vez muchos metros bajo tierra, te das cuenta de la realidad y una inmensa soledad te invade… aunque haya personas a tu alrededor apoyándote , te sientes solo y perdido…

Y es cuando caes… cuando te preguntas ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? o ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?... pero por más que llores, grites o patalees, no encontraras la respuesta… entonces… para que vivir así, condenado a una vida donde solo podrás recordar a esa persona… todos te dirán "supéralo y olvida" ¿Cómo? tendrían que ser yo para entender el sufrimiento que me invade a cada segundo… y me seguirá invadiendo cada día de mi vida… ¿acaso no piensan que llegara el día en que no podre soportar el dolor? …

Es cuando uno se da cuenta de lo ignorante e indiferente que es la gente… entonces ¿Para qué seguir así?... pensé mientras me acercaba lentamente a la orilla del rio, el cual estaba cerca del aquel bosque… por primera vez puedo decir que es una bendición el no saber nadar…

Tal vez me llamen cobarde o psicópata… por lo que estoy a punto de hacer… pero acaso ¿No es cobardía el olvidar? ¿El fingir que no pasa nada?... solo le tomara importancia al hecho de que me suicide… pero jamás al sufrimiento que pase.

**Continuara… **

Sin comentarios… mejor contestare los suyos ^^

eve-tsuki: Gracias por leer ^^ y sip espero darle un final feliz… no me gustaría que terminara con un final triste XD

camilaflordeloto: jajaj gracias por leer y sabes hasta ahora es el Fanfic que mas me gusta ^^ claro de los que yo he escrito XD jaja

TECKK: Gracias por leer y comentar XD

Se RareCe27: no es divina era adivina ^^u bueno por si ya te diste cuenta… asi pasaron las cosas U.U pobres… pero aun falta un capitulo XD esperemos que pasa XD

Floor Sakura: pues casi era un espíritu ^^ pero bueno XD gracias por leer XD

yuri-chan: no es igual, pero come que me di una idea con ese anime ^^ aunque salió muy diferente a lo que pensé XD jaja gracias por leer XD

Gaby34355: jajaj gracias por leer… espero que no me odies después de este capítulo U.U jajaj pero le daré un final feliz *-* no te preocupes XD

Bueno eso es todo… pensaran que es el final… pero nop ^^ aun no acaba siguiente capítulo y ultimo por cierto … "Hola" jaja bueno nos vemos… Se cuidan Adios XD


End file.
